Sgt Frog Dr No Spoof?
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Sgt Frog tried to make a spoof of Dr. No and it remains an unfinished trainwreck. But we do have outtakes.


THE SGT FROG DR. NO SPOOF:

Sgt Frog is offered a role in an upcoming movie in outer space, showcasing Pekoponian culture. In today's movie, it is a remake of Dr. No with Keroro  
as Bond, Angol Mois as Honey Ryder and Geroro as...well...Dr. No.

Geroro: Oh man, I can hardly wait to be 007, all the action, all the explosions, all the babes, Natsumi galore, kiss my ass Connery and Craig  
...wait they gave the part to SGT KERORO? I'm Dr. No?

Note: Due to the fact this movie is still in production and may never be finished due to constant needs for scene cuts, here are a bunch of outtakes instead

SCENE 1:

"Well, I'm off now, sure was fun playing Galactic Poker with you guys" said Corporal Dororo, as he got up from his chair. He slipped on a banana peel and fell  
to the ground.  
"OH NO, did they get me alreadY?" yelled Dororo.

CUT!

SCENE 2:

"Hold up, I'm Doctor No? I wanted to be BOND! 007! HELLO! The role was made for me" shouted Geroro as he sat on his fancy table alongside  
Sgt Keroro.  
"Why would an anime reference James Bond in the first place outside of You Only Live Twice?" said Sgt Keroro.  
"Didn't Angol Mois mention Roger Moore once in one of our episodes?" asked Geroro.

CUT!

SCENE 3:

Cuts to Geroro as Dr. No on the fancy table again alongside Keroro and Miss Angol Mois as Honey Ryder.  
"You're a psycho Dr. No!" said Keroro Bond.  
"Well, the best minds have to be, cuz otherwise they couldn't do psychokinesis?" replied Geroro.

SCENE 4:

Sgt Keroro awoke on the beach to some pleasant singing. It was the voice of Angol Mois, he'd recognize it anywhere. He saw Angol Mois coming up out of the  
waters of the beach like a sea goddess emerging from another heavenly realm. But then she spoke.  
"You know, I'm not sure if I really feel comfortable doing this in this bikini" said Angol Mois.  
"You do realize that in the Japanese anime version you'll be completely naked right?" yelled Sgt Keroro.

"Humph! Oh, okay. Underneath the mango tree my froggy and me can have lots of fun! Underneath the mango tree my froggy and me are happy and dumb!

Toothbrushes, mouthwashes, listerine, oh did I mention a tangerine?"

CUT!

SCENE 5:

Sgt Keroro awoke on the beach to some singing. It was the voice of Natsumi, he'd recognize it anywhere. He saw super hot Natsumi coming up out of the  
waters of the beach like a sea goddess emerging from another heavenly realm. But then she spoke.  
"I realize Angol Mois was better suited to this role because she's blonde, but I at least can use a pocket knife when I need to. I swear if you  
come near me, frog, it's frog gut stew for me and Fuyuki!" said Natsumi, who was wearing a one piece swimsuit.

CUT!

SCENE 6:

Sgt Keroro is playing cards at a fancy table alongside the beautiful Miss Trench played by Aki Hinata.  
"I admire your luck, Mr, what's your name?" asked Aki.  
"Ro...Ke-Ro-Ro!" replied Sgt Keroro.

CUT!

SCENE 7:

"What's your name?" asked Geroro.  
"My name is Natsumi Galore! At least you'll like THIS part of being Dr. No even though technically I should be Goldfinger's minion" explained Natsumi.  
"I must be dreaming" replied Geroro.

CUT!

SCENE 8:

"If God had meant for pekoponians to fly...Tamama that's your cue!" said Sgt Keroro.  
"He would have given them wings, Mr. Wint" replied Tamama.

CUT!

SCENE 9:

"I'm Bambi!" said Koyuki.  
"And I'm Thumper!" said Natsumi.

Very cute, but...

CUT!

SCENE 10:

"Tell me what the flying frick is so special about Crab Key and why I keep hearing about it so much even from the voices in my head!" yelled Keroro, slamming  
his fist on the bar table.  
"The-the-there's a dra-dra-dragon there! I'm so scared" said Fuyuki.

CUT!

SCENE 11:

Sgt Keroro awoke on the beach to some singing. He saw Tamama coming up out of the ocean like a...frog no less.  
"Whaddya think Keroro?" asked Tamama.

"You sound like a damn squirrel monkey, boy" said Sgt Keroro, reaching for a Heineken.

"HEINEKEN? Paps Blue Ribbon is the way to go" said Geroro.

CUT!

Scene 12:

Geroro came walking up out of the ocean shoreline

CUT!

Scene 13:

"So, Miss Moneypenny, I hear you're writing a comic about me, I'm flattered" said Keroro.  
"Yes, and this next one's all about you and me. What am I gonna do with you Keroro?" said Aki Hinata.

Scene 14:

"SGT KERORO GET IN HERE AT ONCE!" yelled M, played by Kogoro.

"Oh goodie, a promotion?" asked Sgt Keroro.

"No, hahaha, I want you to stop using that Furby gun. Use this Hello Kitty Sniper Rifle instead! The Furby gun is a ladies gun" said Kogoro.

"I disagree sir I've used the Furby gun for as long as I can remember" replied SGt Frog

CUT!

Scene 15:

"Tamama Dr No now and I'm Dr Joe, and I'm gonna take over the world by flooding it in coffee beans!" said Tamama.

CUT!

THE END...


End file.
